1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toss balls, and in particular to balls provided with Velcro adhering means, such as for use in games and the like wherein the ball is tossed against a complementary textile material to which the Velcro material of the ball may cling.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one common form of toss ball game, a lightweight ball is provided on its outer surface with Velcro fabric material so as to cling to a textile material against which the Velcro covered ball is tossed in playing the game.
A number of different constructions have been developed in forming such toss balls. More specifically, one form of toss ball utilizing Velcro adhesive material on the surface thereof is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,345 of Jerome H. Lemelson. As shown therein, in FIG. 5, the ball includes a base portion which is formed of suitable rigid or deformable material, such as plastic, rubber, leather, or the like. The Velcro material is provided in the form of a plurality of circular patches which may be cemented, stapled, stitched, or otherwise secured to the base. Alternatively, Lemelson teaches that the hooking material may be provided in the form of a strip extending partly or completely around the sphere as a belt. The patentee further teaches that the hooking material may be alternatively arranged to cover the entire spherical surface or only limited areas thereof. In a preferred form, the base is disclosed as preferably formed of resilient or otherwise deformable material. The patentee further teaches that the base may be a hollow spherical shell of rubber or resilient plastic, such as plasticized vinyl, or alternatively, may be made of cloth or leather with the interior thereof stuffed with cotton, foamed plastic, or other suitable material which will permit the spherical body to maintain its shape while deflecting when the ball strikes a rigid surface. Still further, the patentee teaches that the ball may be formed of a flexible vinyl sheeting or the like which is inflated or inflatable to the shape of a ball or sphere.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,271 of Jerome H. Lemelson et al., a modified form of ball is disclosed formed of a hollow spheroid having oblong indentations in its outer surface receiving similarly shaped segments of the Velcro fabric.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,881 of Jerome H. Lemelson et al., a lightweight hollow ball is provided with the Velcro hooks being molded integrally with the wall of the ball. In one form, the ball is provided with sections of Velcro fabric which entirely cover the ball surface.